mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Red Dawn (Map Game)
1989. The USSR suffers its worst famine in 55 years. A similar famine has also wounded Ethiopia. NATO has fallen. America stands almost alone. The Warsaw Pact readies for war against the United States of America to seize control of its natural resources so they can feed there people, and maybe, finally win the Cold War. Pick one of the many nations existing at the time, fight for America and the capitalist system ... Or destroy it. It is your choice in this thrilling new Map Game. Map . Nation Sign Up Sign Up for your nation here! Nations Big Five *United States Of America - Spar *United Kingdom - Victor Troska (talk) 11:59, September 7th, 2015 (UTC) *France - Akorps *USSR - Revolution Nine *China - Tao64 Minor Powers *West Germany - Sithlent (talk) 16:50, September 7th, 2015 (UTC) *East Germany -KittenWars *Italy - *Poland - Great showing. B23 (talk) 12:41, October 25, 2015 (UTC) *Yugoslavia - *Greece - *Turkey - *Japan - [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is FIRES]] *South Korea ~ Annyeonghaseyo, bitches! ''(talk) *North Korea *Cuba - *India - *Israel -Katie P Perry (talk) (talk) 01:57, January 15, 2018 (UTC) *Iraq - *Iran - 112 anythingfake *Mexico - *Nicaragua - The History Nerd *Brazil - #PraiseRoosevelt. *Libya - *Egypt - *Syria - *Saudi Arabia - Bozistanball *Oman - *N. Yemen - *S. Yemen - *Ireland - *Algeria - *Tunisia - *Morocco - *Pakistan - *Australia - 'The Tim Man' (TSW • AH • MGW • ' )' *New Zealand - *Vietnam - *Taiwan - *South Africa - *Angola - *Canada - *Colombian Government forces (pro-USA) - *Colombian FARC rebels (pro-Cuba) - *Cali and Medellín drug cartels (neutral, organized crime) - *Venezuela - *Panama - *Cuba - *Jamaica - *Brazil - *Peru - *South Africa - *Somalia - *Ethiopia - *Thailand - *Hungary - *Philippines- Bibleboyd316 GAME Early 1989 '''NATO has collapsed. The USA, UK, Canada, Australia and New Zealand stand alone. The USSR and its allies stand strong, the NATO threat being vanquished. However, there own hold on power weakens, as riots break out after the largest famine since the Holodomor in 1932. ' Wars still rage in the Middle East and Africa but Latin America is firmly in the Soviet sphere. Guatemala still plans to take over the lightly populated nation of Belize. The reds have some trouble as Colombian forces hold out around Bogotá and Ibagué, while drug lords hod Medellín and Cali, both in the face of a Soviet backed rising by the FARC rebels of the Colombian Amazon. Ethiopia has also been wounded by a famine in 1988 which is now, spreading in to parts of Somalia. Meanwhile China is beginning to form its own sphere of influence in East Asia using economic power, which could become a thorn in the side of the USSR at some point in the near future ... Saudi Arabia: With new Religious fascist leader in office we rename our self the Saudi Caliphate and begin work on our army and economy seeing that the U.S and USSR is busy with each other We invade Kuwait, UAE, and Bahrain using lighting war. We replace our flag with four flags: a green Saudi flag without the sword, Black Flag, Black Saudi flag, and white Saudi flag. *'The United States:' Ends diplomatic relations with the Saudi Arabian government, and condemns its aggression. Ireland: We remain neutral and start air raid training in Dublin. Two new mine layers are built and 100 sailors are recruited. Some AA guns are built around Dublin to protect it from a possible Soviet attack. A propaganda campaign swells the ranks of the Fien Gale and Fien Foyle parties. USA: Seeing that Latin America has joined the Soviets, we decide to remove them as a threat, and mount an invasion using 200,000 men, with the goal of establishing capitalist governments that are friendly to us. With the collapse of NATO, we request that the UK allow us to send troops into their country to defend them from the Soviets, and we begin introducing conscription. UK: The new Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, David Lancaster, is sworn into office. We allow the United States, our greatest ally, to deploy troops into our nation. We employ mandatory military service to boost our troop numbers, in order to better defend ourselves from the Soviet threat. At the same time we deploy 5000 and 10,000 of our troops in New Zealand and Australia, respectively. 1000 SAS forces deploy to Canada, helping to set up early warning systems to warn of Soviet troop movements through the Arctic. In domestic affairs, PM Lancaster sets up the "MI5 Ireland Bureau", to detect and prevent Soviet aid to the IRA. We ask for Ireland's assistance in stopping the IRA and making sure no aid from the Soviets can get through. Our Air Raid systems are modernized and coastal defences are built. Minor cuts to other sectors are made to help increase military funding. : Irish response: We agree to help against the Soviets as soon as possible. The Irish also agree to help fight the IRA, but the RUC must also tackle the province's Loyalist UVF. Both sides must show respect to Protestant Loyalists and Irish Nationalists Catholics, since both Catholics and Protestants need to give up sectarian violence. : UK.: We agree that both sides must give up sectarian violence. Our true enemy is the Soviet Union, who uses conflicts like these to cause division amongst the west. We applaud Ireland for their help in combating sectarian violence in Northern Ireland. West Germany: We begin to improve infrastructure within our most populated metropolitan areas and improve our rapidly growing national economy. We offer alliances with the USA and the UK, and we offer trade agreements with East Germany. : U.K.: We happily accept West Germany's offer! We hope for good relations between our two nations long into the future! We offer to place 50,000 men in West Germany to help defend against the Warsaw Pact. :West German Response: We graciously accept the UK's offer, and we in return offer multiple trade agreements. :US: Diplomats agree to the alliance. :Saudi Caliphate Dip: We ask Ireland not to attack the IRA because they fought to join you and you're backstabbing them. We begin to work and ally with same minded groups within the Middle East. We begin to work on Nuclear weaponry. We stay neutral between the USSR and US. :Ireland: We would like a peaceful solution and back both Shin Fien and the SDLP. Hopefully, there will be a devolved assembly. PRC: We try to pull over Laos, Bangladesh, Pakistan, and Vietnam onto our side. We tell the Arabians to stay in the Middle East or risk an all our war. With the threat of the USSR, we ask the US For an alliance. However, we will still keep an eye on them, for fear of a backstab, but any alliances are better than nothing. Our nuclear program nears completion. America agrees to the alliance. Saudi Caliphate Dip: We tell PRC we want Pakistan and Afghanistan and that's it. We begin to send pro-Saudi propaganda into Pakistan, Afghanistan, Iraq, Syria, and Yemen. We send a letter to Pakistan to join the Caliphate (mod response). We send a letter to the US to stop their support of Israel. We begin to supply Mujahideen in Afghanistan, Syria, Palestine, Philippines, Indonesia and Iraq. Pakistan Response: Whilst we will always be firm allies of Saudi Arabia, we are not ready to give up our sovereignty so easily ... Saudi Caliphate Response: We understand Pakistan response but we keep the idea on the table. We begin our blitzkrieg into Iraq after three day of airstrikes. Australia: Our government wishes to dissociate ourselves from the failing British Empire. However, we wish to satisfy our monarchist population also. Thus, PM Bob Hawke announces a compromise and presents a bill for the Crown Transfer Act to Parliament. It is passed, and a referendum will come before the people shortly (RNG required). If voted for, the Act will become a constitutional amendment removing all references to the British Crown and British political bodies, instead installing an Australian monarch, likely to be the incumbent Governor-General Sir Ninian Stephen. British empire ended years before. USSR: We improve economy and infrastructure. We improve the public opinion to ensure that the union stays together. We ask the countries of the Warsaw Pact, Mongolia and Afghanistan to join the Soviet Union as one massive state capable of defeating any country. (MOD RESPONSE) We tell Communist nations in Latin America to attack the United States. We lengthen the conscription age to add one more year. With the US, UK and their allies threatening us, we declare war on them. We move 600,000 men to Cuba and ready many battleships, submarines, and missiles for an invasion of USA. We strike Washington DC, Miami, NYC, Chicago, and other major cities with long-range missiles and heavy bombers escorted by well-trained fighter pilots. 'We, however, do not use nuclear weaponry to avoid nuclear war. '''We invade Alaska from Kamchatka with 1.2 million men and try to capture much ground. We also deploy tanks in Alaska to destroy enemy bases. We send 1.5 million men to East Germany and invade West Germany with many troops from Warsaw Pact helping the fight. We ask China and other nations to fight against USA and UK in this war and we tell Saudi Arabia we will not invade them and to please help us. ' Yeah, ah, you can't invade me at all from Cuba. Plus, I doubt the Soviets have long range missiles of the level. '''Saudi Caliphate Response: We tell the USSR '''we will most likely help you if you don't invade nor intervene with Afghanistan. Help us with our nuclear program, and and not intervene with Muslims any where around the world. We also tell the '''US and UK '''the same thing. With our counsel telling us not to take sides (15/25) saying "The problems of the west is their problem ... the problem of pride, nationalism, ego, and greed is the main problem of the west. The problem of the Muslims first before we begin to side with non-Muslim nations because the Muslims are our brothers and sisters." The Caliph is stuck in the middle and would like to see how things evolve before joining the superpowers. We also tell Afghanistan not to join the '''USSR '''because your Islamic roots will be pulled out and you'll fall into the world of sinning. Iran: I offer assistance to the USSR against the Mujahideen and mobilize a lot of units on the south of my country and against Saddam Hussein's army. And I look for more oil in my country. '''Poland: We continue to improve military and economy. Meanwhile, we support USSR to their Alaskan declaration war. We send 400,000 men to join the war against them if needed, whilst we construct more buildings in our area to make more environment and modernization. South Korea: We continue our modernization effort, focusing mostly on heavy industries. Large business conglomerates continue to grow rapidly. We start to reduce dependence on imported products and improve agricultural output. We decide to start a nuclear program and invade North Korea. We try to open relations with China. *'Nicaragua:' Nicaragua's Revolutionary Communist Government has just announced their support and backing for the Soviet cause!! They request arms and supplies from the Warsaw Pact. East Germany: We continue to improve our economy and military. We sign a peace treaty with West Germany and accept the trade agreements. Philippines: Elections are held because of the sudden death of Corazon Aquino and the winner of it is James Villanueva of Kilusang Bagong Lipunan, as new order of president, he orders safety drills against nukes and also starts to reform, he starts to reform all the PDs by Asking West Germany and the USA for BMW K75s motorcycles, BMW E34 M5 cars,Mercedes-Benz TN vans and Chevrolet Suburban 2500 SUV, he also orders H&K P7M10 pistols, H&K MP5/40 sub machines and Mossberg 500 shotguns, he plans to rebuild the military in the future. USA & West Germany Dip: We agree. Mid 1989 More civil unrest occurs across in the USSR, mainly around Rostov-on-Don, Saratov and Kazan. Smuggles near the East German border starts to bring in western goods such as radios, CDs, Sega Master Systems, Chesterfields, Beefeater Gin and more, they said they are using Meissen as the HQ. Hurricane Paul hits Virginia Beach causing 25 deaths and $65 million of damage. ''' '''Border disputes between China and India In San Francisco, a fight breaks out between a group of people due to their political differences, one brings out a Massheti and stabs a man who supports the conservative Candidate. After this, all hell breaks loose and people spill out into the streets of San Francisco, it takes five hours for the police to restore San Francisco back to stability. (I'm adding this so there is a balance between political stability in the USSR and the US) *'Nicaragua:' We Officially join the Comintern And Invade the weak Honduras And force a capitulation on them, annexing Honduras, Funding for FARC continues and Communism plus socialism spreads fast throughout Central America. The Border with Panama is Militarized. *'Philippines:' We order Heckler & Koch G3s for main military, along with other reforms, we reform health care, we also condemn communism. Category:Red_Dawn_(Map_Game) Category:ASB - Map Games Category:Cold War